Darkness of the Past, Light of the Future
by KingBey
Summary: Six Months after the battle against Aldrich Killian , Tony has hit rock bottom. Pepper is dead, and Tony has tried to find comfort at the bottom of a bottle, but he is thrown back into battle after an attack on the Capitol. Him and the rest of The Avengers then learn the ultimate plan, to spread Extremis all over the world and give Aldrich ultimate rule.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M BACKK! LOL And with a new story! BTW Arianna is Tony's 24 y/o cousin! And Happy Two Year Anniversary to me because May 3rd, 2011 was the day I posted my first story. Anyway This takes place after Iron Man 3 so if you didn't see it... I suggest you don't read. **

Silence. No machines running, no electronic british butler, no Avengers, no armor, no SHIELD, no Pep... okay lets not talk about that. But it was too late. She was already running through his mind like a race. He sighed and stood up and walked away from the chair he was sitting in. He grabbed the handle of the fridge before pulling it open. He quickly grabbed the half of sandwich he bought and closed the fridge.

He sat back down in the chair and tried to eat the sandwich. He took two miniscule bites before setting down the sandwich. He sighed before standing up and going to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water before looking into the mirror. He was skinny, looked gruffy. He hadn't shaved in months, had a slight hunch in his back.

He then turned his head and looked out the door. He lived in a Small house in a small rural town now. One bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchenette and den. No phone, no tv, nothing. The world had believed Tony Stark to be dead after he battled Aldrich Killian so he capitalized on that and "died."

The company went to Arianna and Bruce. Anything to keep the board from getting it. He looked at his life now and agreed with the voice in his head. It was true that this was best to just be dead for the rest of his life until he really died. He would have a nice funeral of people that knew him in the town as Edward Toledo. A tear threatened to fall from his eyes but he wiped it away before walking toward his bedroom. He grabbed the bottle of scotch from his drawer and stared at it before drinking it in one gulp. "This is for the best"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"And if you walk this way, you'll see the library of the white house" the tour guide spoke. The group followed her there.

"Steve, thank you for taking me to see the white house. I've never got to see it so this means a lot" Arianna whispered. Steve smiled. "You are welcome."

He was doing everything he could to keep Arianna's mind off of Tony. He disappeared in battle with Aldrich Killian and no one knows where his body went. The whole team had actually been trying. Bruce, Arianna's best friend turned boyfriend started this. The whole team was trying to keep it together for her. Tony let them live at Stark Tower, while he was in Malibu.

She had cried a lot in the beginning but now she was much better from where they were. She kept walking but accidentally knocked into one of the guys on the tour with her.

"Oops, I'm sorry" she said loudly but sincerely.

"Its okay" the dude said. He was caucasian, tall and looked familiar. He looked at her as his eyes flashed orange. She looked at him weirdly before walking away and back toward Steve.

"His eyes are weird" she said. She looked at him very suspiciously before turning to her earpiece. "Jarvis, are my contacts operational?" "Yes, They are ready for use Arianna." "Thanks" she whispered before taking a small box out of her bag and opened it.

She picked up the contacts and each one attached to her eyes. They scanned her eyes and soon she became a walking computer. She looked back at the guy and in seconds she got information on her. Her eyes told her that his name was Eric Savin.

"He used to work for Killian" she whispered slowly. "Scan for traces of Extremis virus" she whispered and her eyes began to trace them out. She saw that he was infected with it. Then she saw that the whole room was infected. "Uh oh" she whispered to Steve. "What's wrong"

"This whole room is infected with Extremis." "Well thats not good" Steve spoke. "Lets get out of here" she whispered. They both silently slipped away from the group and walked the other way before they were called out by the tour guide. "You have to stay for the whole tour you guys" she spoke with a little attitude in her voice.

"Well, we uhh, have to use the bathroom" Arianna thought quickly. The tour guide looked at her and slightly smiled deviously. "Okay." Arianna and Steve walked toward the bathroom but was stopped by one of the girls that was on the tour. "Yass girl, go handle your business, boo!"

She blushed, clearly embarassed by the comment. She walked away with Steve. Once they were sure, the tour guide couldn't see them, they ran through the hallway toward the exit. They turned the corner to the door to see Eric Savin standing there. "Going somewhere" he snapped. Steve walked up to him against Arianna's protests. "Son, please move before I..." "Before you what?" Savin interrupted. "Punch me in the face?" he laughed out.

Steve clearly was not happy with the comment and proceeded to punch him in the face. Eric's head whipped violently to the side before turning back toward Steve. He began to laugh really hard. As he was laughing his bruises and his skin regenerated back to its former health. Steve looked like he just saw a ghost. Eric reered back and punched Steve, launching him across the room. He slid on the ground and hit his head on the wall. Steve stood up and felt his nose.

"Bleeding, and broken" he spoke softly. Savin looked at Arianna with an evil smile before stalking toward her. She backed up before she hit a wall. He trapped her against the wall with two hands. But she had a different plan. She stuck an arrow in him that exploded before kicking him over and running. She pressed the button on her bow which exploded the Arrow head. She smiled before turning and seeing everyone who was on the tour glowing orange. Steve stood up and went back to back with Arianna. "You ready" she said. "You bet." And before your eyes they went from Steve Rogers and Arianna Stark to Captain America and Agent 24.

They began punching, kicking and throwing Arianna's ever present throwing knives. But they did nothing to stop the powerful soldiers. "Steve, go" she said "Get 'em" she screamed. "But you'll be here with them" he protested loudly. "I'll get out just go get her" she screamed back. He then turned to the window and charged out of the window of the famous home of the president. He hit the ground with a thud and probably broke a few bones but he didn't care. He had to get to Natasha.

But in the house, Arianna was already subdued by the Extremis soldiers and brought to the Oval office. Where she went face to face with none other than Aldrich Killian

**SOOOO Whatchu Think? Review Pleasee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! So... I really don't have much to say... So.. Um.. Yeah!**

"Ahh, its the prodigal cousin of Tony Stark, the same one I killed" he taunted. "Looks like someone woke up on the right side of the volcano" she snapped. Aldrich chuckled before heating his hand and slapping her across her face. A burn was left on the side of her face. "Eric, take her to the library with the rest of the hostages. Arianna was picked up and dragged by her collar across the premises until she was thrown into the library. And pushed in the corner. Eric Savin grabbed Arianna by her neck and began to choke her while heating his hand. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You...kn-know...you've got t-t-to...keep me...alive for info right" she coughed out. He narrowed his eyes before pulling his hand away. He turned away and walked over to the door and began to guard it. "Steve, hurry" she whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXX

Steve ran until he was almost in NYC. He stopped in Jersey and called SHIELD and soon he was on a Quinjet enroute to the helicarrier. The minute he was on board he ran straight for the cockpit where Nick Fury was sitting with the council. Now normally he would have waited politely but as someone once told him.

"There is a time and a place for being polite, and this ain't it!" "Fury, I need to talk to you" Steve interrupted. "Can this wait, Captain?" Fury sighed angrily. "Extremis soldiers are..." "Wait, wait, Did you just say..." "Yes...Extremis." The council was surprised by Steve's interruption but Fury knocked them all out of their thoughts. "We'll have to continue on this later on" Fury quickly spoke, shutting off their connection. "Where's Arianna." "She stayed there to help some of the hostages." Fury nodded in response and they walked out of the conference room

"What is Extremis anyway? It seemed like Arianna feared it and she doesn't fear anything" Steve asked. Nick Fury sighed. "Its a very powerful and deadly virus. Arianna can explain it much better." Steve nodded and sat at the table. "Well I punched one in the face and he completely regenerated" Steve said recounting the moment.

"His name i think was Savid or something." "Eric Savin was Aldrich's lackey. He was the muscle behind the operation." Steve nodded. But then Agent Sitwell ran up to Fury in a frenzy. "Uhh, Director Fury, You might want to watch every single news channel in America" he stumbled through nervously. Fury nodded before turning toward the projector. A mysterious peron in a hood appeared on camera before clearing his throat to speak.

"Hello fellow Americans." "I have a question for you, Do you really feel safe with your president, William Sadler, The Iron Patriot or the Avengers?" "Well, I'm here to tell yoy that you did but now you don't!" He liftes his hood to reveal a deformed Aldrich Killian. "Because i currently have your white house and capital building under siege." "And the minute any "Hero" walks in threatining, I will blow the White House to hell" he spoke, with more spite clouding his voice. "Here's a demonstration" she chuckled evily before pressing a button. The camera panned to the Capitol building exploding from the top. It fell to pieces and was crushed and suddenly there was chaos. People were running from the building and pieces were flying everywhere. The camera returned to Aldrich and he smiled evily. "So chose Avengers, will you save your people, or save yourselves. Especially since I have one of you own" The broadcast shut off.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could Nick. "Agent Sitwell, get Natasha on the phone" Nick said. He nodded before running to call Natasha.

Natasha had been in the middle of a mission when she got the call. She had to abort the mission and get to DC quickly. She got in a cab amd soon was in DC within the hour. He dropped her by the bridge. Natasha then walked along the bridge in her all black. It had been dark so she could sneak through the cracks in the security. Natasha rolled through all the way to the White House found a window and snuck through.

Arianna had been sitting there for a few hours now and decided she'd had enough. So she crouched up and slowly walked toward an exit. She saw the door and cracked it open. No one was in the hallway so she snuck through and walked down the hallway. She got up two hallways before she heard heels clacking in front of her. To far to run back from any of the soldiers, she grabbed her pistol from her boot and cocked it. She turned the corner and aimed to see Natasha.

"Natasha?" she whispered loudly. They ran up to each other and they hugged. "Come on, lets get you out of here" Natasha said. They then ran up the hallway toward the exit. "HEY" they heard someone scream. They looked back before running faster.

"Hold on, let me get my stuff" she spoke before taking a detour through one of the rooms. She picked up the stuff amd jumped through the exit door. She turned and fired her arrow behind her and exploded it, blowing a portion of the white house to hell.

"WHATEVER YOUR DOING, KEEP DOING IT" Natasha screams. Arianna continues to shoot arrows and run. Until Eric once again blocks their exit. Arianna, who's quick on her feet ran at him with her swords ready. But before she would strike, she slid under him and flipped him over through a window. They both busted through the door and ran. A group of soldiers broke off chasing after them.

They both ran before Arianna used her grappling arrow to get to the other side, swinging to DC. They both breathed heavily before getting in a cab and drove toward the closest SHIELD Airbase.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Tony was walking through the mall located in Coastal City, Colorado when he heard Aldrich's speech. His face instantly twisted when he saw the man that he thought he killed. He even thought about coming back out of hiding to properly avenge Pepper. But that would raise too many questions and ... Pepper. His face went emotionless again before he walked out of the mall and to his home toward the edge of the city.

But when he got there, he felt like someone was there watching him. He turned to look behind him and sees two people from his past... Clint and Bruce. "Tony" Bruce said, a little choked up from crying. Tony looked up at them and sighed. He opened his door and let the Agent and the Hulk in. They walked in but clearly shaken by the sight of Tony. He looked sickly and skinny and his beard was longer than Santa's. But they were both just happy to see him.

"You can sit I guess" he mumbled before walking into the kitchen. "Vodka, scotch, Jack?" he asked nonchalantly. When both politely passed on the alcohol, he shrugged and sat down with a glass of scotch. "So, what brings you two here?" he asked. "Aldrich is back" Clint said after pausing for a while. "Yeah, I saw." "So you also know that we need your help to defeat them" Bruce spoke up. "Look, I appreciate the fact that you want be back but, I can't go back and face him... not when..." "We know that you feel guilty over Pepper dy-" "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER" Tony screamed. Bruce was startled by the fury inside Tony. "I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't know that i-it w-was still a sore topic." Tony turned as he felt tears rimming his eyes. "Get out" he spoke roughly. Bruce stood up along with Clint and tried to put his hand on Tony's house. "DON'T TOUCH ME, GET OUT." They both looked at each other before sighing and bowing their heads. "If you attack, he'll kill hostages" he whispered. Bruce walked to the doorway and looked back at the man who he used to, and still calls his best friend before walking out of the house and closing the door.

**Will Y'all REVIEW god damnit y'all need to say something and Make sure that you follow Subscribe and Favorite this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! And I know I've made my OC look like a little Bitch so far but you'll see she's badass! And we finally get a scared Nick Fury!

Enjoy!

Bruce and Clint travelled back to the helicarrier in silence. Clint thought about starting a conversation but after what he just saw, he knew Bruce didn't want to talk. They sat in the quinjet and just stared at the window.

They arrived at the Helicarrier sooner rather than later and Bruce went straight to the Hulks cage. He sat in there and the door closed behind him. The images of a drunk, broken Tony, a smirking Aldrich Killian a dead Pepper Potts, and a broken Arianna clouded his mind. Bruce Hulked out three times that day.

Nick Fury had a dilemma. He was wondering on whether he should tell Arianna about Tony being alive all this time. They learned he was alive about a month after the battle at the Roxxon Oil Rig. A month after the love of Tony's life died. A month after he defeated Aldrich Killian and went into hiding.

A retired SHIELD agent had phoned Fury one day, telling him that he had a 98% match on Tony Stark. Fury sent out Natasha to go investigate and soon enough she had a visual on a sickly looking Tony Stark. She looked into his window and saw him looking at a picture, most likely one of Pepper, and put his head down and began to sob violently.

Natasha, who's not one for expressing emotion, which she considered a weakness, quickly notified Fury and left the area before he would notice someone was watching him.

Fury snapped out of it before Clint and Bruce slugged their way into the conference room. It had already been three days since they'd seen Tony and they'd both been avoiding Nick.

"How was the trip?" He asked calmly. Judging by the amount of anger, sadness, and pain in their eyes, and the frightening silence, he could tell it wasn't a great trip.

"So I guess It wasn't a great trip..."

Bruce looked up with angry dark green eyes. Fury was scared shitless. Bruce closed his eyes and pushed the Hulk down.

"What the FUCK do YOU THINK?" He replied. Clint just kept quiet. "I apologize, I didn't know it was that sensitive topic..."

"You didn't think that me seeing my BESTFRIEND DRUNK AND BROKEN!" He screamed. Nick backed up and pressed a button on his belt, alerting agents.

Bruce stalked toward him, edging the line between Bruce Banner and the Hulk. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'M HURT!" He screamed.

"Bruce" Clint said grabbing his arm. Clint's side soon met the metal wall of the conference room as Bruce flung him back. "Bruce?" said a familiar voice. He growled and turned around before noticing it was his girlfriend Arianna.

He immediately calmed down and walked toward her. He stroked her cheek and kissed her. "What's going on?" she asked after he pulled away. They were interrupted by Maria who ruined everything.

"Um, Agent Barton, and Dr. Banner, your reports for your visit to Tony on Thursday." "Hey what's she talking about visit with Tony, he's dead remember." She looked at Bruce, Clint, Fury, and Hill who looked like she did something she wasn't supposed to.

"Bruce, Clint... What's. She. Talking, About?" "Arianna... Tony, Tony's alive." Clint spoke up. She walked up to Hill and grabbed the files from her."

She read everything. Including the part that says that they've known he's been alive for five months. She looked at each of them with anger and pain and threw the file on the floor and Stormed out of the room. Bruce ran out the room after her, to catch her running up the hall. He could tell she was crying. His heart broke for her.

He ran after her, trying to catch up with his broken girlfriend. He finally caught up in bottom rooms of the helicarrier.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice clouded with tears.

"I don't know and I'm sorry" Bruce pleaded. "All this time I thought he was dead and he was alive and well" she cried. "He's the only real family I have left and..."

She turned toward Bruce and he opened up his arms. She looked at him like he was crazy. "You should have told me!"

She walked off and went back toward the conference room. When she got back, the only person left was Fury. Her eyes narrowed and locked onto him. She walked over and picked the file right from his hands. He looked up and saw Arianna and almost fell off of his chair. She flashed him a angry look before turning and leaving the room. She walked to the rooms and in minutes was standing in front of Clint's room, knocking.

Clint opened the door but then tried to close it, but didn't succeed. She opened the door and then closed it behind them. "Look, Arianna, I'm sorry..." "Yeah I know but you can make it up to me by flying me to Colorado, I'm going to see Tony

Yay, Your Still here! Now do me a favor and review the story and subscribe to the story and favorite the story!

Review

Review

Review

Review

REVIEW GOD DAMNIT!

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL SIC MY DOG ON YOU AND BURN YOUR EYELASHES OFF WITH A CIGGARETTE AND THEN TWIST YOUR TONGUE WITH SHARP TWEASERS AND THEN GIVE YOUR BODY TO THE AVENGERS SO THEY CAN USE YOUR CORPSE FOR TRAINING !

REVIEW PLEASE!? :-D


End file.
